marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Peterson
Ace Peterson is the son of Michael Peterson and a big fan of the Heroes of New York. He was distraught when he found out that his father had died, however unbeknownst to everyone, the Centipede Project had faked his father's death. Biography Early life Ace Peterson lived with his father, Michael, and his mother, until his father suffered a back injury that made him lose his job, and his mother abandoned both her husband and son. Despite this, Ace remained closed to his father, who often acknowledged this relationships calling themselves a "Team". After the Battle of New York, Ace became a huge fan of the so-called Heroes of New York. The Centipede A few months after that event, Ace went with his father to buy one of the action-figures of these Heroes, but when watching the toy shop window, both Ace and Michael realized that their current financial situation wouldn't allow them to afford a birthday present. In that moment, a nearby builiding explodes, and Michael, who had been previously enhanced with the Centipede Serum, which granted him strength beyond a normal human, entered the the building to rescue some of the occupants. While Michael saved a woman, Ace was taken care by a nearby hot-dog vendor. When his father's condition began to deteriorate, both mentally and physically, due to the Extremis that the Centipede Device injected in his blood, Michael thought that the best option to flee both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the recently exposed Centipede Project was to make Skye to erase all files about them and take them to the nearest train station to rebuild their lives in a new place. Michael kidnapped both Ace and Skye, but was confronted by Agent Phil Coulson and succesfully subdued and stabilized. Ace was taken to live with Mike's sister Mindy during while his father was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. protective custody for rehabilitation.Pilot Kidnapping by the Centipede Group After the incident in Los Angeles, Ace remained with his aunt Mindy, but he kept in touch with his father who, unknown to Ace, had started training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Michael sent him all the Heroes of New York action-figures, and Ace was happy to know that his father had a job. However, Michael had never visited his son since he arrived to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Facility, because he was too embarrased that the last time Ace saw his father, he was a "monster" due to the mental unstability caused by the Centipede Serum. Encouraged by agent Phil Coulson, Michael decided to call his son to tell him he would return to see him, only to have Raina, who had somehow found Ace's location, threaten to kill him if Peterson did not trade Coulson for Ace. With no choice, Mike was forced to trick Coulson's Team into thinking they wanted him. When the exchange started Mike attempted to break off the deal by threatening Raina's life but Coulson told him it was okay, understanding that he had no other choice. After Ace was taken to safety in Skye's care, Michael attempted to redeem himself by going back to rescue Coulson only for Raina and her group to have the area explode, brutally burning him and destroying his right leg.The Bridge Son of Deathlok After his father's presumed death, Ace's situation is unknown. Michael, now under the thrall of the Clairvoyant, and an unwilling operative of the Centipede Project, was seen asking his handlers through his Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant for permission to see his son and let him know that he's alive, but he was told "Not yet".T.R.A.C.K.S. When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Felix Blake was attacked by Deathlok at Tranquility Bridge assisted living home, Blake attempted to persuade Mike Peterson to stop by mentioning that Peterson had a son that missed him. Deathlok responded that Mike Peterson was dead before critically injuring Blake. End of the Beginning After Deathlok captured Skye who was escaping from Grant Ward, Skye reminded Peterson of his son. Peterson reminded her that Ace was left in her protection, but she gave him over to what is now a defunct organization. Nothing Personal Relationships *Michael Peterson - Father *Mindy Peterson - Aunt *Kisha Peterson - Cousin Appearances ** ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** }} References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Students